


The Breathless Ballot of Bill Denbrough

by andreaxjulia



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben and Bill are artists, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, But light angst, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Mike and Eddie are in the glee club, Patty and Stan are each other’s beards, Photographer Stan, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Stan struggles with internalized homophobia, audra and Richie are drama kids, lesbian Patricia Blum, new kid Bill Denbrough, stans dad is a douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaxjulia/pseuds/andreaxjulia
Summary: Bill has taken an interest in drawing Stanley Uris. He knows it's odd, and if anyone ever saw his notebook he would die of embarrassment on spot. But there's something about Stanley that just captivates Bill. Maybe it's in the way that Bill can't truly capture his essence on paper. He's tried every medium - graphite, pens, colored pencils, water color, charcoal, oil pastels and paint. Nothing seems to be good enough. Or maybe it’s in how perfectly beautiful the boy was.
Relationships: Audra Phillips/Patricia Blum Uris, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Male Character(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, platonic Patty and Stan, platonic Richie and Stanley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Fingers drumming on his steering wheel in anxious anticipation, Bill stared long and hard at the entrance of Maine's School of Performing and Visual Arts. As if first day of senior year wasn't stressful enough, Bill had to mix it in with his first day at a critically acclaimed art school.

He took in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it all out. "He thrusts his f-f-fuh— _les poings_ — fists. He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists."

Bill nodded to himself. Minor stutter but no lisp, something he could handle. He grabbed his backpack from the passenger seat before exiting the car. His class schedule had been given to him at registration, which gave him ten minutes before class looking for all of his classrooms so he wouldn't be rushing later on.

As he was heading to his first class, he stopped short, captivated by a boy in a room designed specifically for the newspaper. He was taking a picture of something outside the window and though Bill could only see his side profile, he couldn't help thinking that this guy was incredibly beautiful. He leaned against the doorframe to get a better look at what it was the boy was taking a picture of.

"What are you looking at?"

Bill jumped, tripping himself into a rack inside the classroom. He stumbled in an attempt to catch the falling objects, only managing to hold onto the mechanical pencil sharpener. The noise caused the boy at the window to turn and face them. God he was even more beautiful in full. Bill dropped the pencil sharpener.

"I think you have a secret admirer, Stanny," the other boy said, smirking at Bill.

"Richie," the boy, Stan, scorned.

"Oh no!" Bill said quickly. "I-I... n-no. I mean y-y-you're — I — no."

He closed his eyes, taking a breath again before opening them again. " _Le feuille_ ," he mumbled to himself, the words flowing off his tongue in smooth French. "The newspaper. I'm here to sign up for the paper."

"Did you just slip into French," Richie asked. "You heard that too — right?"

Stanley rolled his eyes. "Sorry about him. But Ms. Libby isn't here right now — she's who you would talk to about joining the paper. What do you do?"

"What do I — oh well, I'm here for art and creative writing," Bill said. 

"That's perfect!" Stan said. "We've been looking for a new cartoon artist since Hillary graduated and we can always use room for writers on the team. Come back here at lunch — Libby will be here by then."

"Can we go now, Stan?" Richie asked. "I think you're girlfriend flew away."

Stanley rolled his eyes again, reaching over to smack Richie. Bill shrank inside. Of course he had a girlfriend. The cutest ones always did.

"I'll see you at lunch then..."

"Billiam Denbrough," Bill said, cringing as soon as the words left his mouth. "No — William. But I-I go by Bill."

Richie chuckled. "I like Billiam better. C'mon Staniel, Patty's waiting for you."

"See you Bill," Stan said with a soft smile.

"S-see you... Stanley," Bill muttered as the two boys left.

Bill sighed, running a hand through his hair just as the first bell rang.

* * *

"He was seriously checking you out," Richie told Stan as they left the newspaper room.

"He was not, quit saying that," Stan said with an eye-roll. "He's new and was curious about the newspaper."

"You're an oblivious idiot if you believe that," Richie said with a snort. “And he speaks French! If I wasn’t in love with Eddie, I would totally go tap that.” 

"Beep beep Richie," Stanley muttered. "What we really need to address is you calling birds I take pictures of, my girlfriend. It's weird."

"I agree." Richie nodded. "It is weird to take pictures of every bird you see."

"They're beautiful creatures!" Stanley exclaimed. "It isn't weird..."

Richie laughed, nudging Stans shoulder as they walked along. "I'm just messing with you Staniel."

"But in all seriousness," Richie continued. "You should talk to that guy."

"I did talk to him," Stanley mumbled. "And if he joins the paper —"

"He doesn't care about the paper Stanley!" Richie shouted exasperatedly. "And I mean _talk_ , talk to him. Maybe even smack faces in the parking lot of a sonic."

"You know I can't do that..." Stan mumbled. "Even if I wanted to... you know I can't do that."

"Why not?" Richie asked. "You don't have to tell your dad."

"That wouldn't be fair to him," Stanley said. "To anyone."

"Okay fine. But what are you planning to do for the rest of your life? Marry Patty platonically because it's what your dad expects of you? What kind of life is that."

"It's my life, Richie." Stanley was clearly growing impatient. "And if that's what I decide to do... then it's none of your business."

"I just want you to be happy Stan."

"Who's to say coming out would do that?" Stanley lowered his voice, glancing around. "Maybe it would just make everything worse."

"How could being yourself make things worse?"

Stanley shook his head. "You don't get it Richie. Not everyone has accepting parents like you do."

"I... I know that," Richie said. "I'm sorry. You do you Stan."

"Thank you," Stan said. "I have to get to digital media. Before Patty skins me alive for being late with the flash drive for our project..."

Richie nodded. "I should do the same — before Audra Phillips murders me for being late. You know how the leading lady gets."

* * *

"You're late, Uris."

Stanley was greeted by a stern looking Patty Blum, her arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Stan said, rushing to his computer next to Patty's. "There was a fork-tailed flycatcher just outside the window in the news room! So obviously I had to snap some photos but then this new kid — Bill — he came in and —"

"New kid, huh?" Patty asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Is he cute?"

Stanley chuckled. "Doubt you'd find him attractive."

"Just because I like girls does not mean I cant objectively agree that a boy is cute. If not for just your sake."

"We have a really weird thing going," Stanley said, looking around the classroom.

"You can say that again," Patty said, facing her own computer. "Just wish our parents could know how weird it is..."

"That would defeat the purpose," Stanley said.

Patty turned in her chair again, lowering her voice significantly to reach only Stan's ears. "We're not really going to get married and spend eternity as each other's beards, are we? Because I think I have a shot with Audra."

"You do whatever you want to Pats," Stanley said, opening his files on his computer. "I don't want to hold you back in anyway so if you want to break up I won't argue with you."

"It's just... we decided to do this in sixth grade," Patty said. "We didn't know the possibilities we could have. The life we could have."

Stanley shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on the poster he was currently designing for the opening school play. He had been working on it all summer and still wasn't happy with it yet. "My dad will never allow me to have possibilities. But seriously, we can break up because you should be happy."

"You should be happy too, Stan." Patty put her hand on Stanley's shoulder. He glanced away from the computer and over to his friend. His heart ached, like it always did when he thought about this stuff. He was a senior, and he wanted nothing more than to go with a guy to prom.

"Stanley." Stan turned in his chair to meet Mr. Guller's gaze. "Would you mind running over to Mrs. Hunnings class to drop off these files?"

Stanley grabbed the files, standing to his feet. "Got it Mr. Guller."

* * *

Bills first class was Advanced Drawing and Painting of the Modern Age. The teacher talked over the syllabus for the first ten minutes of class then instructed the students to practice drawing before he discussed their focus for the semester.

All he could think about was Stanley, which made it difficult to focus on drawing. Finally, Bill began to draw the foundations of a person. It wasn't until he was finished with the outline of the hair that he realized he was drawing Stanley. Cursing under his breath, Bill went to rip the page out, but changed his mind last minute. He couldn't seem to get himself to do it.

"That kind of looks like Stanley," said a voice beside him. Bills heart leapt in his chest as he looked to the boy next to him. He had a kind smile and clearly wasn't teasing, just observing. "Stanley Uris."

"I-I... I d-d-don't know him," Bill got out, praying that the guy believed him.

"Well that's quite the likeness," the kid said with a smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to snoop. I'm  
Ben Hanscom."

Bill smiled, grateful he believed him, and shook Ben's outstretched hand. "Bill Denbrough," he said.

"You must be new," Ben said. "This class has had the same twelve students since I got here last year. I'm not even an Art Focus."

"What is your focus?" Bill asked. He relaxed in his seat, closing his notebook and turning to face Ben.

"Architecture," he said. "I had to take a basic art class but they accidentally put me in here. I've been too nervous to tell them it was a mix up...."

Bill let out a hardy laugh. "You must be pretty good if they kept you in here."

Ben gave a shy shrug as he glanced at the door. He elbowed Bill softly. "That's Stanley — doesn't your drawing look just like him? It's crazy."

Bill sat up straight, tucking his notebook away from stray eyes. Stanley was looking around the classroom until his eyes landed on Bill. He felt his cheeks flush as Stanley smiled at him before the teacher approached him.

Bill couldn't seem to look away from Stanley. He was just so gorgeous. Bill had to remind himself that he was taken. Stanley was taken. By a girl.

He finally tore his eyes away from Stanley who chatted and laughed with the teacher, and tried to focus on drawing. By some cruel fate, Bill looked up from his drawings right as Stanley made his way to leave. And of course, he caught the boy staring at him. Was he staring at him?

No. Clearly Bill was imagining things.

But then Stanley smiled. And Bill sank in his chair as he left the room. It wasn't fair. He always fell for the straight ones.

* * *

Stanley didn't want to admit it, but he was waiting for Bill in the newspaper room during lunch. He sat by the cameras next to Ms. Libby's desk, eyes glued on the entrance and leg bouncing as the other members spat out ideas for the first edition of the paper.

"Waiting for you're future boyfriend, are you?" Richie teased, plopping himself next to Stanley.

"You're not on the paper Richie," Stanley said, ignoring his comment.

"Yeah but you and Patty are like, my only friends," Richie said.

"Try not being annoying," Stanley said with a smirk. "We literally have a full group, Rich."

"I know. You and Patty have the newspaper, Bev and Audra are running lines and kicked me out, Mike and Eddie are singing showtunes in the glee auditorium and Ben is watching Bev," Richie said. "The first day of school really sucks when all your friends have clubs that meet at lunch."

"Yeah well try getting a life and maybe —“ 

Stanley stopped mid-sentence, standing to his feet as he watched Bill bashfully walk in. He was holding some books close to his chest and looking around the room. Stan stumbled his way over to Bill, smiling when the boy met his gaze.

"You came!" Stan said softly, straightening his posture.

"Y-yeah... I r-r-really wanted to join the paper," Bill said, tucking the books further under his arms. The small reposition allowed Stan to identify them as sketch books.

Stanley smiled again, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head that was disappointed that Bill actually wanted to join the paper.

"Well let me introduce you to Libby," Stanley said, lightly touching Bill'a shoulder to lead him to Libby's desk.

She had just gotten back from the printing room, pushing Richie's feet off of her desk. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your damn feet off of my desk."

Richie moves his feet so one leg was tucked to his chest and the other dangled over the arm of the chair. "Until I die Libs."

"You're not even my student," she muttered. "Why do I see you so much."

"That'd be my fault," Stanley said. "Sorry Ms. Libby."

"Nothing is ever your fault Stanley," she said. "Did you bring us a new recruit or is this another friend who will use my desk as foot rest?"

"Recruit," Stanley said. "For once."

"Bill Denbrough," Bill said, smiling as he stretched out his hand to shake Libby's with.

"You're the kid who wrote that amazing short story as an entrance exam," Libby exclaimed. "I read that like six times."

When Stanley looked over at Bill, he was blushing. "Oh. Thank you."

"We would be thrilled to have you on the newspaper," Libby said. "And you're a dual major, right?"

Bill nodded. "Art and writing. Creative Writing."

"The best kind of writing, right?"

"Oh god," Richie said. "There's two of them."

"Get out of my class Tozier," she said.

"Damn it," Richie muttered, standing to his feet. "Yknow that's not even the worse thing I've said!"

"I know. But I also know it'll just get worse if I don't kick you out right now."

"That's fair," Richie mumbled. "I'll see you at play rehearsals, Staniel. Tell Ms. Uris I said hi."

Stanley rolled his eyes, glancing Bill's way in search of a reaction. What was he doing? Was Bill even gay? Did Stanley even care? He shouldn't... but of course, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Family was important to Stanley. He was an only child, incredibly close to his mother and though his relationship with his father was.... less than ideal, he still thought that it was important to keep at least some form of a relationship with him. Stanley knew, even from a young age, that he couldn't have the life he wanted while also receiving the love from his father. So he chose one. He allowed his family to think he was dating Patty Blum and he agreed to going to college for accounting when the time came and he compromised everything he ever wanted for the possibility of love and acceptance from his father. Everything except for photography.

Stanley had started it as a random extracurricular class required in middle school and just fell in love. He got the invite and scholarship to Maine's School of Performing and Visual Arts before he started high school. It took a whole summer of begging, but Stan's mom finally got his dad to agree, so long as it didn't interfere with his plans for college.

He had assured his father nothing would go differently from how they discussed it. But as Richie had said over and over again to Stanley, it was no way to live — compromising oneself for the approval of someone else. Even if that someone else is ones father.

Still, it was always his plan to go to Brown and become an accountant and marry a woman, even if it wasn't the life he wanted. But recently, Stan just couldn't seem to accept that life anymore. It was just.... Bill. It had been a week — only a week — since senior year started and Stanley met Bill. Richie was hellbent that Bill had a crush on Stanley. He was sure Bill did too, but he argued against Richie's accusations because he couldn't let himself cave; no matter how close the two had already gotten.

"Earth to Stanley!" Patty called, shaking her friend. "You were ogling over the new kid again."

"I was not," Stan argued, shoving her shoulder as she chuckled. "And his name is Bill."

"I'm pretty sure he said it was Billiam," Richie said from his spot against a tree. "And you're totally simping."

"I am not," Stan muttered, plucking at the grass beside his thigh.

"Leave him be guys," Beverly said, joining the group with Ben. "Bill clearly just needs a friend."

"Thank you, Bev," Stanley said. "Exactly. I'm just being his friend."

Richie chuckled. "Okay Stan the man, whatever you say."

"We should call him over," Ben said.

"I can go get him," Stanley said, standing to his feet. He ignored the suggestive looks and smacked Richie for wolf-whistling as he walked past him.

As he approached Bill, his nerves began to rise. He smoothed his shirt and cleared his throat, startling Bill to closing his notebook. When the blue eyed boy met Stan's eyes, he smiled. "What are you drawing?"

"O-oh... nothing... just something for one of my art classes," he said, holding the notebook close to his chest.

"Cool... well I was — we all were just wondering if you wanted to sit with us," Stanley said.

Bill looked over at the group then back up at Stanley. "I'd love that."

Stanley smiled, reaching out his hand. "Perfect! You still haven't met Bev, Ben, Mike, Eddie and Audra."

Bill stared at Stans hand for a passing minute before throwing his backpack over his shoulder and placing his own hand in Stanley's. It was covered in paint and charcoal but it was also soft, so Stanley didn't care about the rest. He allowed for their hands to touch only long enough to get Bill on his feet, regrettably making himself let go as soon as he was up.

By the time the two had reached the group, Eddie, Mike and Audra were just joining, with Audra sitting close to Patty, Mike sitting next to Ben and Eddie being pulled from a place next to Richie, into Richie's lap.

"Aye welcome to the losers club Big Bill!" Richie called. "All you need to do now, is suck —"

"Don't even fucking finish that sentence or I swear to god Tozier," Stanley interrupted.

"A simple 'beep beep Richie' would have sufficed," Richie mumbled against Eddie's shoulder.

"Just ignore Dick," Audra said, joining the cluster of kids. "We all do. I'm Audra."

"Bill."

"Man Auds. I thought we had special," Richie said. "All those extra hours practicing that kissing scene and this is how you repay me?!"

"I will dump you so fast Richie," Eddie said, slipping out of his lap. Richie was quick to protest, grabbing his boyfriends waist to pull him back in place.

"It's a joke! I'm joking," Richie reassured Eddie, kissing his shoulder.

"You're acting is as insufferable as your kissing," Audra said, causing the group to laugh together.

Stanley looked at Bill, chuckling with the group until his eyes landed on Bill. He was laughing too, heartily and beautifully. Watching him laugh was enriching. It was moving in the same way as singing the Kaddish at temple was moving. And Stan knew some people, such as his father, would find that thought heresy but for once in his life, it didn't feel anything short of right.

Bill looked at him, laughing now from some joke Mike had made. Stan smiled back at him, taking pride at the blush that made its way to Bill's cheeks as he smiled back.

"Hey Stan," Bill said quietly, leaning closer to Stanley. "My p-parents are having this dinner thing and they said I could invite a f-fr-friend. You've kind of been my only friend so... thought I'd ask."

Stanley hesitated in answering. He wanted to say yes without the hesitation but he thought of what his father would say. Stan glanced at the others, still in their own side conversations with one another, then looked back at Bill.

"I'd love to," Stan said with a smile. His father didn't have to know.

Bill smiled largely, his smile as radiate and breathtaking as his laugh. Looking at Bill Denbrough really was a religious experience.

"Great," he said. "I'll text you my address. Come by around 5?"

Stanley nodded. "I'll be there."

* * *

Stanley walked into his house after school, hanging his backpack on the hanger by the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home," he called out, slipping his shoes off and neatly placing them on the rack.

"Hi honey," his mother called from the kitchen. Stanley made his way into kitchen, leaning against the doorway. "I'm making kneidlach.”

Stanley smiled at the sight of his mother’s ear to ear grin. Kneidlach was her favorite and she always thought it Stan’s favorite too.

“That’s sweet mom but uh... I got invited to a dinner,” Stanley said, running a hand through his curls.

“With Patty?” his father asked from the kitchen table. He was reading the paper, not bothering to look up.

“Uh... no,” Stan said. “Just... with Mike.”

“I like that Mike kid,” his father said, flipping to the next page of the newspaper. “He’s the most promising of that group of yours.”

Stanley nodded. That was why he threw in Mikes name. He’d have to text Mike and tell him.

“Just be home before ten,” his mother said.

Stanley smiled and stepped closer to kiss his mother’s cheek. “Thanks ma.”

* * *

“Let me get this straight,” Georgie Denbrough said, smirking from his place on Bill’s bed. “You’re crushing on a straight dude who’s got a girlfriend and so you decided, why not invite him to this family function of ours?”

Bill glared at his younger brother, snatching the stuffed bear out of his hands and throwing it in his closet. “I don’t know if he’s straight yet,” Bill said. “He could be bi...”

Georgie laughed. “You’re a dumb ass Bill! It doesn’t matter if he likes dick or not, he’s got a girlfriend.”

“It’s not like I’m making the moves on him,” Bill said right as there was a knock on the front door.

Bill slammed his closet door shut, earning a loud laugh from his little brother. Bill smacked the boys’ head, resulting in a small smack fight, the grunting and shouts of argument from the two drowning out the sound of Stanley and Mrs. Denbrough talking downstairs as well as the sound of Stanley walking up the stairs. He walked in watching the two wrestling on the bed.

Mrs. Denbrough cleared her throat. “Boys,” she said sternly. “Bill, your guest is here quit acting like a child.”

Bill was quick to get up, pushing Georgie off his bed in the process. “Sorry,” Bill mumbled.

“Georgie why don’t you join your father and I down in the kitchen to help cook,” Mrs. Denbrough said.

“I’m fourteen, mom,” Georgie said. “I don’t want to cook with my parents.”

“It wasn’t a question, George,” she said. “Cmon.”

Georgie groaned, standing up from the ground and heading out of the room. “Have fun Georgie,” Bill called, smirking at his brothers pain.

Georgie flipped him off, causing Mrs. Denbrough to softly shove him out of the room. “George Denbrough I swear!” To the other boys, she smiled sweetly and said, “Dinner is at 7 and Billy, you will say hello to your uncles and cousins.”

“Got it mom,” Bill said, sticking his hands in his pockets, his eyes on Stanley.

She smiled supportively before slipping out. Stanley stepped in, looking around the room.

“Having a brother seems like fun,” Stanley said, smirking from the corner.

Bill’s face warmed with embarrassment. “S-s-Sorry you had to see that. I’d say it’s not normal, but it totally is.”

Stanley chuckled, stopping to stare at a picture of Bill and Georgie when they were younger.

“Do you have any siblings?” Bill asked.

“No,” Stanley said, moving to join Bill on his bed. “Just my mom, my dad and I.”

“That must be nice,” Bill said. “Sometimes I wish I were an only child.”

“It’s fine,” he said with a shrug. “Gets a little lonely but I have Richie and Patty who are like my siblings so it works out.”

“You’re girlfriend is like your sibling?” Bill asked, chuckling lightly at his mis-speak.

But Stanley didn’t laugh. He seemed to tense up, standing back to his feet.

“I.... I-I’m sorry did I s-s-say something —“

“No, no, no,” Stanley said, running a hand through his hair. He sighed. Looking around the room before looking back at Bill. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Uh... y-yeah! Yes.”

Stanley ran his hand down his face. “Patty and I aren’t dating.”

Bill held in a breath, trying not to show his excitement. “We’re.... I actually don’t like woman.... but she does.”

Bill had to chuckle, but he stopped himself. “So you two pretend to date to hide the fact that your gay?”

“.... yeah. I-It’s stupid, I know that,” he said. “But my dad.... he is a super traditional Jewish rabbi over in homophobic small town Derry and.... I tried to tell him once and it.... it didn’t go over well.”

“It’s not stupid,” Bill said, putting his hand on Stan’s. “I’m sorry. I wish there was more that I could say — or do.”

“It’s fine,” Stanley said, his eyes glued on their hands. He slowly flipped his hand, clasping it with Bill’s.

Bill felt his heart thump against his throat as they slowly moved their hands to intertwine together. It was only for a moment before Stanley took his hand away, leaving Bill to fight the feeling of rejection.

“I’ve gotten use to compromising things that I want to appease my father,” Stanley said.

“A real father would love and accept you for who you are,” Bill said. “And if they can’t, then they shouldn’t be a father.”

“And what about your father?” Stan asked.

“M-my mom l-left him,” Bill said. “H-he couldn’t accept me.”

“Gays and their dads huh,” Stanley said, smirking Bill.

Bill laughed, nodded. “You got that from a movie.”

“I did,” Stanley said. “‘Those People.’ It’s a great film.”

“The ending ruined it for me,” Bill said. “Gay movies always end so tragically.”

“That’s because we all have tragic lives,” Stanley said.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Bill said, looking him up and down as their eyes met. “Tragic, I mean. Not if you don’t make it tragic.”

“You think we can decide the kind of ending we get?” Stanley asked.

Bill nodded. “Yeah. I think we can. We just have to take action.“

“Hm,” Stan hummed thoughtfully. “I guess you’re right.”

“When it comes to stories? Guilty,” Bill said with a smile.

Stanley chuckled. “Y’know, I’d love to read some of your stories.”

“Like right now?”

Stan shrugged. “Whenever.”

“I... I think I’ve got some I can show you,” Bill said. “And I promise, my endings don’t suck.”


End file.
